Curled: My little Tangled
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Based of Disney's Tangled, Pinkie Pie stars as a spunky princess in a tower who finds a way to escape and along with a goofy thief, a baby alligator and a stubborn cat, she is ready to follow her dreams! Cover image by doggie31
1. prologue

_This is the story of how I died…. But don't worry! This is really a silly story and it's sure to make you smile. To tell you the truth… This tale isn't even mine. This story is about a mare, named Pinkie Pie and it starts with laughter._

 _Once upon a time, a drop of laughter fell from the heavens. How is laughter drops? I don't really know… But that isn't the point! From this small drop of laughter grew a magic, pink flower. It had the power to heal the sick and injured. A kingdom grew around this flower and it was ruled by a kind king and queen. They were serious and sometimes rather boring, but good hearted. They also had daughters, Princesses Limestone and Maud, and there was about to be a new sister, but the queen got sick, very sick._

 _Now, in these times, ponies were looking for a miracle, in this case, a magical pink flower. However there was one pony who hoarded the flower's powers, her name was Trixie. And to make this flower work, she had to sing a special song._

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your powers shine.

Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine…"

 _You get it! It's freaky! But the guards found the flower. And Trixie vowed to get it back, somehow. The queen was healed and a healthy, happy, baby filly, a princess was born with beautiful puffy pink curls. I'll give you a hint, that was Pinkie. To celebrate her birth, the royal family a floating lantern into the sky, and for moment, everything was perfect. Then that moment ended…._

Trixie slipped into the palace and searched around the room until she found what she was looking for. Slumbering peacefully, but snoring rather like a cow, the baby princess, Pinkie Pie lay in her crib. Trixie grinned and started to sing. "Flower, gleam and glow, let your powers shine." The baby's hair started to glow, just as the flower had. Trixie pulled out a pair of scissors and put one of Pinkie's curls onto the blade. "Make the clock rev-" She gasped after she cut it, the curl turned straight. She growled and grabbed the baby, who screamed and cried loudly. Her parents awoke and her sisters ran in to see what was going on. But Trixie had already left.

 _The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess, for deep within a forest, lay a hidden tower, in it, Trixie raised the child as her own._

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design," Six year old Pinkie Pie sang. "Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine! What once was mine…" She whispered. Trixie had found her new flower, and this time she was determined to keep it hidden. "Why can't I go outside?" Pinkie asked, turning to the unicorn. "The great and powerful Trixie shall have no pony come near you" Trixie replied. "But I thought it would be fun…" The filly started. "The outside is dangerous… Do you understand, my flower?" Trixie asked, brushing through the child's curls. She brushed away some and Pinkie felt the only straight strand and sighed. "Yes mommy…"

 _But the walls of a tower couldn't hide everything, and every year, Pinkie was reminded, for on her birthday, the royal Family would release thousands of lanterns, hoping, someday, their lost princess would return…_


	2. When will my life begin?

"Ha!" Seventeen year old Pinkie Pie cried, bursting open her tower window. Gummy, her pet baby alligator, was hidden behind a flower pot and suddenly, Pinkie popped out of a bird house and faced him. "Found you!" She giggled. Gummy only blinked back at her. Pinkie sat down on the window ledge and looked at him. "What do you want to do now? We could eat cake! Or pie!" She gasped. "Or frosting!" The pony whispered.

The alligator said nothing. He blinked an eye, then the other. Pinkie knew what that meant, she had studied him long enough. "No! I like it in here and so do you." She said. Gummy only looked up. "It's not so bad in there!" She giggled, slipping back in.

"Seven am, the usual morning lineup." Pinkie sang. "Start on the chores and sweep til the floor's all clean!" She said, using her long long hair as a broom. "Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up!" Pinkie said, doing all these things in seconds. "Sweep again, and by then, it's like, seven-fifteen." She sighed.

"And so I'll read some books, or perhaps color them!" Pinkie giggled, throwing a crayon away and started to read a picture book. "I'll add a few more paintings and get in a zen!" She sang, painting the walls, being held up by her hair. "I'll jump around and smile, hope these things are worth my while, just wonder when will my life begin?" She stopped taking out cupcakes and looked to the wall above her fire place. "Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking. Papier-mâché a bit of ballet and chess!" Pinkie sang. "Pottery and breaking fourth walls and I guess, more baking." She sighed. "Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!" She giggled, Gummy now in a purple dress.

"And I'll do it all again, in ten seconds flat! Then I'll jump around, did you think I'd sit? And then

I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my mane, stuck in the same place, since I came!" Pinkie whispered. "And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering," Pinkie cried, bouncing around and tripped on her hair. "When will my life begin?" She sighed. The pony ran out to the window. "And tomorrow night, those lights will appear…. Just like they do on my birthday each year!" She turned to the painting she had made at the fireplace. It was of a night sky, glowing with pink lights. In a tree, Pinkie Pie sat, in the painting, her long curly mane streaming behind her. "What is it like, out there where they glow? Now that I'm older…. Mother might just, let me go…"

"Now this is… Magic! I could get used to a view like this!" Cheese Sandwich sighed. "Come on! We have work to do!" Film cried. Cheese shushed him. "Yep… I'm used to it…" He whispered.

As the Flim-Flam brothers lowered him down, Cheese realized that there were guards all around the crown, that was golden with blue jewels, but none were watching it. He grabbed the crown and a guard sneezed. "Do you have… Hay fever?" Cheese asked. "Yeah." The guard said. "But we eat hay…" The earth pony said, being pulled up. "I know! It's… Wait, what?" The guard cried, turning around.

"Can you see me in a castle? Cause, personally, I think I'm better in a bounce house." Cheese said, running with the brother out of the kingdom. "This is a crazy day!"

"This is it, Gummy." Pinkie giggled, still hadn't managed to clean up. "I'm going to ask her!" She squealed. Gummy blinked. "Thanks buddy." Pinkie sighed, kissing him. "Pinkie!" A voice called. The pony gasped and ran to the window while Gummy hid.

"Hi, mother!" Pinkie giggled, helping Trixie up after she lifted her up with her hair and into the window. "Oh! How do you manage to do that every day?" Trixie sighed. "Oh, it's nothing!" Pinkie sighed. "Then I don't see why it takes so long!" Her guardian said. Pinkie giggled then stopped. "You're kidding… Right?" She asked. "But of course." Trixie said, looking at herself. "Well, tomorrow, I'm going to throw a party and it's going to-" The unicorn interrupted her. "The great and powerful Trixie is feeling tired," Pinkie zoomed off and forced Trixie onto a pillow and threw a brush at her. She sat down in front of her guardian. She zoomed through the special song and her pink curls glowed faster and faster. Trixie gasped and brushed faster. "Pinkie!" She cried. Her daughter turned herself around and smiled. "So, mother! I told you tomorrow is a big day and you ignored me, so, tomorrow's my birthday!" She giggled. "Yes, well doesn't it happen every year?" Trixie sighed, turning to the mirror. "Well, yeah! But… What I really want for it… I've actually always wanted it-" Her mother interrupted yet again. "The great and powerful Trixie demands you to stop mumbling! It so annoying…. Then again, you talking normal always is too." She sighed. Pinkie bit her lip. "I want to see the floating lights!" Trixie turned to her. "What?" She growled. "I thought you could take me to see them! And I'd hop around and we can maybe get some fresh cupcakes, oh! We co-" Pinkie stopped once Trixie put a hoof to her mouth. "You see the stars every night." She said. Pinkie lept away and pulled away the curtain from her painting over the mantel. "These are different! Stars aren't pink! And these… They appear every year on my birthday, _only_ on my birthday." She sighed. The pony looked up at the painting. "It's like those birthday parties I throw, but this… This is the special treat on _my_ birthday…They're probably for me…" She whispered.


	3. Mother Knows Best

"You want to go outside?" Trixie laughed, closing the tower window. "Look at you, as fragile as a flower!" She sighed. "Still a little sapling, just a sprout!" Trixie said, petting Pinkie on the head. "You know why we stay up in this tower," Pinkie interrupted. "I know, but-" Trixie ignored her. "That's right, to keep you safe and sound here." She said, hugging her daughter's mane.

"Guess Trixie knew this day was coming!" She sighed, leaning herself on the wall and putting her hoof to her head. "Soon that you'd want to leave the nest!" She lept to her daughter. "Soon, but not yet!" Pinkie tried to speak but Trixie blocked it. "Trust Trixie, pet." She whispered. "Mother knows best!" She turned off the lights and Pinkie looked confused. "Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there!" Her daughter gasped as she jumped out of the dark. "Mother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, swear!" She sang. "Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague!" Pinkie suddenly giggled. Trixie furrowed her brow. "Also large bugs, ponies with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me!" She cried.

"Mother's right here, mother will protect you! Darling, here's what I suggest!" Trixie sang. "Skip the drama, stay with mama!" She sighed. "Mother knows best!" Pinkie smiled nervously. "Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy, on your own, you won't survive! Sloppy, overdone, immature, clumsy. Please, they'll eat you up alive!" She laughed, transporting away from her daughter. "Gullible, naive, positively stubborn! Ditzy and a bit, well, vague!" Trixie sang. "Plus I believe, gettin' kinda chubby, Trixie says it cause she wuvs you!" She sighed, hugging Pinkie close. "Mother understands, mother's here to help you! All I have is one request!" Trixie sang. She looked down to Pinkie. "Darling?" She whispered. Pinkie looked up. "Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Trixie growled. Her daughter hesitated. "Yes, mother.." Pinkie whispered. "Well, the great and powerful loves you!" Trixie groaned, putting on her cloak. "I love you more!" Pinkie giggled. "Trixie loves you most." The unicorn sighed. "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best!" She sang.

"I'm not scared of that song! You just gotta laugh at your fears!" Pinkie Pie said to Gummy later, after Trixie left. "But…. I will just have to stay here … I guess…" She sighed, looking out her window.

The flim-flam brothers ran past a tree with Cheese Sandwich in the rear when he stopped. "Oh no…" He whispered, grabbing paper from the tree. "Oh no, no, no!" Cheese gasped. "What is it?" Flim asked, turning to him. The pony showed it. "They just can't get my curls right!" Cheese creid. "Nopony cares! Let's go!" Flam growled. "Easy for you to say! Look at this! Not a hair out of place!" Cheese sighed, looking at the twins posters. Suddenly, he heard a hiss. He tightened the saddle bag around his waist and ran off.

"We're boxed in!" Cheese gasped at a wall. "Give me a boost." He told the brothers. "The saddle bag… And we might." Flim said, holding out his hoof. Cheese looked mortified. "O-our friendship was a lie?!" He gasped. "Yes." Flam answered. Cheese grumbled as he gave the bag. They lifted him up and the stallion smirked. "Thanks, buddies!" He laughed, displaying the saddle bag. "How?" Flam gasped. "You know me! Crazy!"

Cheese bolted away and ponies were chasing him. "Go on Opal! Go get him!" Rarity, captain of the guard said, urging her cat. Opal was a very sassy cat. She was a tracking cat and sniffed for her pray. Rarity galloped after her running cat. Suddenly, the unicorn hit a tree branch and collapsed. Cheese leapt out of a nearby bush and ran beside the creature. "Yeah!" He laughed. Opal stopped abruptly and hissed. "Er….Hi!" Cheese whispered. The cat launched onto the saddle bag. The pony ran franticly, trying to get her off. Suddenly, the saddle bag flung off. Opal got off in time and they watched the bag snag on a small branch on a big log, looking over into nothing. Cheese ran but Opal grabbed his tail. The pony finally grabbed the bag and laughed in triumph. The log suddenly broke and the stallion and cat screamed.

Cheese hid behind a rock as Opal tried to sniff him out. She went past him though and the pony smiled. Suddenly, he fell back through some vines and gasped at the hidden tower. Cheese heard a snarl in the distance, tightened his saddle bag, and ran.

Cheese somehow got in and sighed, looking in his saddle bag. "Alone at last…" He whispered. Suddenly, there was a big, squeaky honk and he fell over. Pinkie hid behind her party cannon, glanced at Gummy, raising her eyebrows.


	4. The Deal

Pinkie bounced forward softly. She quickly pushed some curls out of his face and gasped. Cheese suddenly opened his eyes. "What?" He asked. Pinkie grabbed her party cannon and fired it. She looked around and tried to push, pull, swing him in with her hair even, in the closet. Pinkie finally got him in and slammed the door shut, blocking it with a chair. "I've got a pony in my closet!" She giggled. "That's one more for, things that aren't gonna happen bingo!" Pinkie crossed it out when she saw the saddle bag and a shine emitted from it. "Oh! Sparkey!" She cried, dumping out the contents. A circular tiara rolled out with pretty blue jewels in it. Pinkie stepped forward when she heard a squeal underneath her hoof. She raised it and looked down at a rubber chicken. "Sweet!" Pinkie whispered. She shook it and bounced on it, only a few minutes later did she see the tiara.

She picked it up and looked at the mirror. Gummy waddled up to her and watched her put it on her arm. He stuck out his tongue. Pinkie tried to look through the jewels as a magnifying glass, but he stuck his tongue. She then hesitated, but put it on her head. Pinkie stared at herself in awe and Gummy blinked one eye, then the other. He stuck out his tongue.

"Pinkie!" Trixie distantly called. Pinkie gasped and the tiara clattered to the ground. She shoved it and the rubber chicken in the saddle bag and threw it into a nearby pot. "C-coming!" Pinkie cried. She threw her hair out the window and her mother called, "Trixie has a big suprise!" Pinkie giggled, "Me too!" When she got there, Trixie said, "Trixie has brung cake mix for you!" Her daughter merely said. "I've got to tell you something…" Her mother walked past the girl and sighed. "Pinkie, the great and powerful is so upset about our little fight! And she has done nothing wrong!" Trixie said. "Yeah. Well, I thought about your silly song from earlier-" Trixie interrupted her daughter. "We're not talking about the stars, are we?" Pinkie bit her lip and spoke. "Floating lights, and that is going to be the focus of this scene, so…" Trixie sighed. "That silly song as you call it, was Trixie's piece of work and she thought that would drop the subject." Pinkie backed herself to the closet. "You think I can't handle myself out there." She said. "Oh, Trixie knows it, dear." Her mother said. Pinkie put her hoof on the chair blocking the door.

"But if you just-"

"We're done talking about this."

"Listen to me!"

"Pinkie."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Pinkie!"

"Oh come on!"

"Enough about the lights Pinkie! You're never leaving this tower! Ever!" Trixie yelled. Her daughter looked frightened and hurt. She removed her hoof from the chair. "Great, now Trixie's the bad guy." Her mother sighed. Pinkie looked up at her painting then a lightbulb appeared. "Um… I just wanted to say, I know what I want for my birthday now." Trixie looked up. "And what is that?" Pinkie gave a weak smile. "N-new paint… Made from those shells you got me once." Her mother sighed and walked up to the mare. "That, is a very long trip… Three days." Pinkie frowned. "I thought it was better than… The stars." She whispered.

"She's gone!" Pinkie cried a few minutes later. She hesitantly opened the closet door and Cheese fell out.

The pony woke up a few minutes later and gasped. Gummy had stuck his tongue in his ear. "Ew!" He cried, shoving him off. "Is this… Hair?" He whispered, seeing he was tied to a chair by pink curls. "Struggling! Ha! You cannot escape me." A high voice said. "Huh?" Cheese asked. "I know why you're here, and I laugh in your face for that! Ha ha ha!" She said again. "What?" Pinkie suddenly stepped out. "Who are you and how did you find me?" She whispered. Cheese just stared at her. "Who are you, and _how_ did you find me?" Pinkie growled. "I- I don't know who you are, or how I found you but I just wanted to say… Hi, how are you? My name's Cheese Sandwich and how's your day?" Pinkie frowned in confusion. "Who else knows my location, Cheese Sandwich?" She growled. "Listen here, poofy-" He was interrupted. "Pinkie." The pony said. "Yeah, here's the deal, I was running through the forest, being pretty swift, I came to your tower and… Wait… Where's my saddle bag?!" He gasped. "I've hidden it, you'll never ever ever ever ever, that's four evers, find it. So ha, ha, ha" Pinkie laughed. Cheese looked around and she was still giggling. "It's in that pot." He sighed. Pinkie stopped laughing and glanced at the pot. "I… Ah…. Oh…" She stuttered. She suddenly pulled out her cannon and fired.

Cheese awoke and screamed at Gummy's tongue. "Now it's for ever ever ever ever ever…. Hidden." Pinkie said, grabbing her pet. "So…" She suddenly pulled out a white light. "What do you want with my mane? To cut it? Sell it?" Cheese pushed the light away. "Listen creepy, I just want to get out of it!" Cheese cried. Pinkie started to laugh then pulled him close. "The truth, now." She growled. "The story is, I was being chased by a snobby feline and her owner, saw a tower, climbed it." Cheese rushed out. Pinkie turned away with Gummy. "I know… I need somepony to take me…. I think he's telling the truth…what choice do I have?" She turned back to Cheese and said, "I am prepared to make you a deal." She sighed. "Deal?" Cheese asked. "Look at this!" Pinkie said, grabbing her hair and pulling the chair forward. She opened the curtains and showed her painting. "Do you know what these are?" She asked, pointing. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the-" Pinkie interrupted. "Lanterns! That's it! I knew they weren't stars!" She looked to Cheese. "Tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You shall take me, and bring me back here, then, and only then, I will return your saddle bag. That is my deal." Cheese rolled his eyes. "I can't… The kingdom thinks I'm bad when really, I'm the best stallion they could ask-" Pinkie pulled him up. "Something brought you here, Cheese Sandwich… Call it what you will: fate, destiny,"

"A cat." Cheese muttered. "And I have made the decision to trust you!" Pinkie said. "A horrible decision, really." She turned and pulled him forward. "But trust me when I say this. You can tear this tower brick by brick… I'm pretty sure that's impossible… But still, you might, but without my help, you'll never find your precious saddle bag." She growled. "So, I take you to these lanterns… And you give me back my saddle bag?" Cheese asked. "I promise." He raised his eyebrows. "I _Pinkie_ promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She grabbed a cupcake and smacked it against her eye. "I never, ever break a Pinkie promise, _ever_." She said. "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes the puppy eyes." Cheese pouted his lip and his eyes grew big. Pinkie and Gummy gave him a stern look. "Fine, I'll take you to the lanterns!" Pinkie gasped and the chair fell to the floor. "You broke my smolder!"

"You coming poofy?" Cheese called, climbing down the tower with arrows. Pinkie looked out the window on the edge, her hair on the hook above and Gummy on her shoulder. "Look at the world, so close and I'm halfway to it." She sang. Cheese sighed below and kept climbing down. "Look at it all, so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it…. Should I? No. Here I go." Pinkie whispered. She threw her hair out and slide down it. She squealed in happiness. "WAHOO!" She cried. Suddenly, Pinkie clung to her hair, about to touch the ground, She hesitantly put her hoof on the grass and smiled. "Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they be!" She sang, rolling on the grass. She stood up. "Just feel that summer breeze the way it's calling me! For like… the first time… ever! I'm completely free!" She started to run. "I could go running, and racing, and dancing and chasing, and leaping and bounding, mane flying! Heart pounding! And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling!" Pinkie ran to a little pond, kicking up the water and laughing. "Now's when my life begins!" She sang, twirling around


	5. They've Got a Dream

"I can't believe I did this!" Pinkie said. She turned to Cheese who had just gotten there. "Can _you_ believe I did this?!"She asked. Cheese looked bored. "I can't believe you did this Pinkie." He sighed. "I know!" She squealed. "Oh… Mother's going to be so mad… Like…MAD." She shuddered.

"She doesn't even gotta know! It won't kill her… Right?" Pinkie whispered, holding up a lily blossom.

"Oh my gumdrops, this would kill her!" She gasped in a cave.

"This is awesome! I should sing a song!" Pinkie screamed, kicking up a pile of leafs.

"I'm a horrible daughter. I'm going back." She sighed in up in a tree.

"I'm never going back!" She rolled down a hill, her hair wrapping around her. "Wahoo." She whispered.

"I'm a villain!" She cried, lying in a patch of dead daisies.

"Best. Day. Ever!" Pinkie screamed, swinging around a tree.

She ended up sitting alone at a tree. "Just a question, how did you get everywhere so quick?" Cheese asked, sitting down. "Doesn't matter." Pinkie whispered. "If this helps, disobeying ponies is a good part of life. Healthy even!" He said. The pony looked up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Does your mother deserve it? No. Will it break her heart and destroy her happiness? Duh. But you gotta do it." He sighed. "Break her heart? Destroy her happiness? That sounds awful! You're right, she would be upset." Pinkie gasped. "Yeah, well, I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm letting you out of the deal." Cheese said. Pinkie sniffed and looked up confused. "It's okay, you don't even need to thank me! Let's just get you, your cannon, and your mini dog home." He said, giving Gummy to Pinkie. "What?" She whispered. "I get my saddle bag, you get your mother daughter relationship back, and we part as unlikely friends." Cheese said, trying to push her back. "No. I'm seeing those lanterns." She growled. "Oh come on! I just want my saddle bag back!" Cheese cried. Pinkie suddenly grabbed her party cannon from her mane, that's where she stores things, and aimed it. "I'll use this."

A few seconds later, there was a crack. Pinkie gasped and looked at a bush. "What is that?" She whispered. Suddenly, a yellow pegasus with a rose pink mane leapt out. "Ah!" Pinkie screamed. The other pony squealed and hid behind her mane. "Careful, she's really timid." Cheese sighed. The pegasus backed to the bush and she was gone. "How was I afraid of that?!" Pinkie gasped. "Are you hungry?" Cheese asked suddenly. "Starved." Pinkie laughed. "Then I have an amazing place for lunch!"

Trixie was still romping through the forest when she stopped in front of a bush shaped like a cat and suddenly one jumped out. Trixie gasped then saw a coolant. She looked at it. "Palace… Cat?" She asked. "Where is your owner?" She growled. The cat hissed and Trixie gasped. "Pinkie!"

She reached the tower and called, "Pinkie! Let down your hair!" No response came and she dug out a hidden passageway. She screamed for her daughter but she was nowhere. Trixie started to hyperventilate then saw a shine from underneath a stairway. She pulled off the board and opened the saddle bag. She pulled out the tiara and put it on the ground. She grabbed the rubber chicken. She squeezed it until the squeaker stopped.

"Here it is!" Cheese cried. They were standing outside a quaint cottage. "The snuggly duckling." He sighed. "Well… I like ducklings." Pinkie giggled. "YAY!" Cheese squealed.

"Yo! Someone give us a table!" Cheese yelled, opening the door. Pinkie gasped as all sorts of creatures looked at them. She walked slowly when something grabbed her long mane. "That's a lot of hair." A diamond dog said. Cheese walked up. "She's growing it out. You don't look so good poofy." He said, turning to her. "If you can't handle this place, we better get you to your tower." He sighed pushing her to the door. Suddenly the door slammed shut. "Is this you?" A changeling asked, showing a wanted poster. "Really? Now that's mean." The pony whispered, show the straight hair. "That's him. Iron Will shall get much money from that." A minotaur said. Suddenly, they grabbed Cheese and tried to take him for themselves when Pinkie screamed, "Let go!" She fired the cannon. Iron Will turned to face her. "I need him to take me to the lanterns! It's my dream, haven't any of you had one?!" Pinkie cried. The minotaur walked up with a ax in his hoof. Pinkie gasped and backed into the wall. He stopped in front of her and then said, "Iron Will had a dream…. Once." He sighed. Then he threw his ax right over a little colt. The boy gasped and hummed a tune on his harmonica. "Iron Will looks malicious, mean, and scary, his sneer could curdle dairy. And hug-wise, my hoofs are the cleanest! But despite his evil look and his temper and his horns! He's always yearned to be a concert pianist!" He sang. He leapt on stage and started playing the piano. "Can't you see him on the stage performing Mozart? Tickling the ivories tell they gleam?" Pinkie giggled and caught the piano keys that came off in her cannon. "Yep, he'd rather be called deadly for his killer show tune medley!" The minotaur stood up and bowed. "Thank you!" He yelled. "Cause way down deep inside he has a dream!" He sang. "He's got a dream! He's got a dream!" The rest sang. "See, he ain't as cruel and vicious as he seems!" Iron Will sang. "Though he does like breaking femurs, you can count him with the dreamers. Like everypony else, he's got a dream!" Iron Will sang.

Trixie had been searching when she heard the song and peeked in through the window. "I've got a snake tail, a pony head, I don't even know what this is," A draconequus sang, showing Pinkie a goat leg. "And let's not even mention my complexion! But despise my frightening laugh, and my magic, and my chaotic craft! I really want to make a love connection!" He sang. He snapped his claw and a boat appeared. "Can't you see me with a super special pony. Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?" He sighed. "Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover! Not a fighter! Like everypony else, I've got a dream!" He sang. "He's got a dream!" The group sang. "I've got a dream!" Discord sang. "He's got a dream!" They all harmonized. "And I know one day romance shall reign supreme!" Discord sighed. "Though my face leaves ponies screaming, there's a child behind a dreaming! Like everypony else, I've got a dream!" He sang. "Diamond dogs wanna quit and be florists. Changelings do interior design. Dragons are into mime, Starlight's cupcakes are sublime! Cockitres knit, headless horses sew, Gilda does little puppet shows!" The room sang "And Chrissy has a thing for handsome unicorns." Iron Will sang. A changeling queen hugged a little white unicorn doll. "What about you?" The minotaur asked Cheese. "Me?" The stallion asked. "What's your dream?" Discord asked. Cheese laughed. "Sorry, I don't sing with villains…" He all put their weapons at him including Pinkie. "I've got dreams like you, no really! Just much less, touchy feely! It mainly happens somewhere nice and happy! On a party tank of my own, dancing, smiling, all alone. And having the very best party!" He sang. The crowd cheered. "I've got a dream!" Pinkie sang on a table. "She's got a dream!" The group sang. "I've got a dream! I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam!" She sighed. The crowd cheered again. Trixie spotted Pinkie and was surprised to see her there. "And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!" She sang. "She's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our differences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team!" They sang. "Call us brutal, sick" Some sang. "Sadistic!" Iron Will harmonized. "And grotesquely optimistic!" Discord laughed. " 'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" The chorus sang. "He's got a dream!" Iron sang. "I've got a dream!" Discord said. "I've got a dream! I've got a dream!" The group sang. "I've got a dream!" Chesse said. "I've got a dream!" Pinkie sang. They all joined and sang. "Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream!" They finished. Suddenly the door opened and a changeling came in. "I got the guards!" He said. Cheese gasped and pulled Pinkie away under a table. "Where is he? Hmm?" Rarity asked. Cheese peeked over the table and gasped as he saw his companions, Flim and Flam in chains. "Hey!" Iron Will whispered. He pushed down a secret lever. A passageway appeared from the floor. "Go, live your dream." He whispered. "I will." Cheese said. "Your dream stinks. Iron Will was talking to her." He said, pointing to Pinkie. "Thank you, for everything!" Pinkie sighed. She kissed the minotaur and hopped in.


	6. In The Forest

"Gee, I didn't know you could sing so good." Cheese said. The duo were walking in a dark cave. "I know! That felt awesome!" Pinkie squealed. They were silent and the pony said, "So, Cheese. Where you from?" Cheese laughed nervously. "I barely tell my backstory, only once sang it, but you know." He sighed. "But I have question for you, if you've wanted to see the lanterns so bad, why haven't you before?" Cheese said, turning to her. Pinkie stopped. "Oh, I… Well…" There was a sudden yell. "Cheese Sandwich!" Rarity screamed. The ponies gasped and ran to the exit of the cave, straight to a cliff.

They looked off it and saw the flim-flam brothers in the valley. "Who's that?" Pinkie asked. "They don't like me." Cheese said. The royal guards ran out. "Who's that?" Pinkie whispered. "They don't like me either." Cheese said. Suddenly, Opal lept out of the cave. "Who's that?!" Pinkie gasped.

"Nopony likes me!" Cheese creid. Suddenly Pinkie gave him the cannon. "Here!" She cried. The mare lept up and had her hair swing her to a higher rock. Cheese turned back to the guards. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Rarity said. Suddenly, the cannon fired and knocked out the whole group. "If I had a party tank!" Cheese laughed. He turned to face Opal with a sword in her mouth. They started to duel. "You should know this is the strangest, other than singing with vill-" Opal knocked the cannon off. "Oh.. Um alright." He whispered. Suddenly pink curls appeared beside him. "Take it!" Pinkie screamed. He did and she tried to swing him up. "Ha ha! You should get a mirror cause those looks are-" He was swung into a rock. "Priceless." He grunted. The mare pulled him up when Opal somehow kicked a plank and the dam collapsed.

"That's a strong cat." Pinkie whispered. "Come on!" Cheese called, pulling her away. They landed in a cave that closed and water started to fill in. Cheese suddenly saw the party cannon and pushed at the rocks that didn't move. He dived down then popped up. "I can't see anything!" He cried. Pinkie tried to dive also but Cheese grabbed her. "No. You can't see down there." He whispered. Pinkie bit her lip. "She was right. I should have never done this!" She sighed. She finally allowed herself to cry. "I'm so sorry! You'll never get to see the village again-" Cheese interrupted. "Manehattan." Pinkie looked up. "What?" Cheese sighed again. "Manehatten. I really came from Manehattan. Somepony should know." He whispered. Pinkie gave a weak smile. "I have a secret too. I have magic hair that glows when I sing." She laughed. Cheese let it sink in then said, "What?" Pinkie gasped. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" She cried. "Flower gleam and glow let your powers shine!" She gasped as they were overwhelmed by water. Underwater, Pinkie's hair glowed and Cheese covered his mouth. The hair pointed to a nearby rock. The stallion and mare swam to it and dug away at the rocks.

Pinkie gasped for air as she surfaced from the water. She crawled onto land. "I can breath!" She screamed. "Her hair glows…" Cheese whispered to Gummy who popped out of her mane.

"We made it!"

"Gummy! The thing you are in glows!"

"Cheese."

"That was so weird!"

"Cheese!"

"What?!" Cheese gasped. "It doesn't just glow." Pinkie giggled. The stallion saw Gummy. "Why is he staring at me?" 

"I'm going to kill that Cheese sandwich! We have to get that crown!" Flam growled. Film nodded and they were about to leave when they heard a voice. "Where are you going?" Trixie sighed. She lifted the saddle bag and the brothers pulled out swords. "Trixie just wanted to give you this." The mare said, throwing the saddle bag to them. They opened it and lifted out the crown. There also was a rubber chicken, but that didn't matter. "The great and powerful has a little secret that is worth thousands of crowns and that wasn't the best part!" She laughed. The brothers looked up. "What's the best part?" They asked together. "It comes with revenge on Cheese Sandwich."

"Okay… You're wrapping your weird hair around my injured hoof…" Cheese whispered. He bit his lip in pain. "Sorry. Just don't start screaming your head off, okie dokey?" Pinkie asked. They sat on a log in a campsite as Pinkie started to sing. "Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Cheese looked at his hoof which was in the hair. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…" She finished. Cheese unveiled his hoof, it was healed. His gave a gasp of horror. "Don't freak out!" Pinkie cried. "How…." Cheese whispered. Pinkie sighed. "Mother told me that when I was a baby, ponies wanted to cut my magic hair, to sell it. But once you cut it? It goes straight." She said, showing the strand that was cut. "A gift like that… It's gotta be protected. That's why…" Cheese interrupted. "You never left your tower." She nodded. "So… Um, Manehattan." She said. Cheese laughed. "The story isn't very happy." The mare smiled and inched closer. "Okay. Well… I was a orphan in Manehattan and there was the greatest party planner alive, I read about him every night. He could sing and dance and plan parties, wonderland parties. And for a colt who hadn't had a birthday party ever, he wanted one and to spread joy everywhere…" Pinkie sighed. "I won't tell anypony." She whispered. Cheese nodded in thanks. "Well.. I'll go get some more firewood." He was about to leave when she said. "For the record, I like Cheese the party planer much better than Cheese the thief." Cheese smiled. "Then you'd be the first…" He left and Pinkie sighed in content.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave!" A voice said behind her. Pinkie's body went cold. "M-mother?" She gasped, turning around. "Hello dear." Trixie said, coming out of the forest. "Wh- huh? H- how did you find me?" Pinkie gasped. Trixie walked up to her daughter. "Trixie just followed your annoying voice." She whispered, hugging Pinkie close. "We're going home." She said, pulling Pinkie away. "Mother! I've seen and learned so much and I've been on a awesome adventure!... I've even met somepony…" She whispered. "The wanted theif, Trixie's very proud! Come on."

"Wait! I-I think he likes me…" Pinkie whispered, giving a smile. Trixie rolled her eyes. "Likes _you_? Please, you're really are crazy!" She laughed. "But mother!" The pink one gasped. Trixie stopped her. "This is why you never should have left! This whole romance you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here!" Pinkie looked hurt and bit her lip. "Why would he like you? Come on, really! Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy, come with mummy. Mother…" She sang.

"I don't think so!" Pinkie growled. Trixie looked surprised but regained her ground. "You don't? Oh, Trixie gets it." Her daughter flinched. "Pinkie knows best, Pinkie's so mature now. Such a clever grown up miss." Trixie sang, petting the mare on the head. "Pinkie knows best, fine, if you're so sure know. Go ahead and give him this!" She sang, displaying the saddle bag. Pinkie gasped. "This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see!" The mother sang throwing the satchel and crown at the mare. "I will!" Pinkie cried. "Trust me, my dear. That's how fast he'll leave you! I won't neigh I told you so! No, Pinkie knows best! So if he's such a swan boat, go and put him to the test!" Trixie sang. Pinkie ran to her. "Wait! Stop!" She cried. "If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother knows best!" She seemed to vanish.

Pinkie had the crown in her mouth but spat it out when she heard Cheese. "Okay! I had this really heated argument with a beaver that kinda sorta held me up! So, did you sing or something? You look out of breath." He said, looking concerned. Pinkie whispered, "It wasn't me who sang…"

"What?" Cheese asked. Pinkie gasped then looked up. "Er, nothing! So about that beaver!" She sighed, then glanced behind a tree and a shine emitted from the saddle bag.

"Patience… All good things come to those who wait." Trixie whispered to the flim flam brothers in the bushes.


	7. The Kingdom

It was a beautiful morning in the clearing that Cheese slept in. But suddenly, a drop fell on his face. He brushed it off then another fell. He awoke and saw Opalescence staring at him, teeth bared. "Well I hope you're here to apologize!" Cheese sighed.

A yell rang through the forest and Pinkie awoke in surprise. She saw the cat pulling Cheese by his hair and yelled, "Whoa! Hey! Stop!" She cried as the cat hissed at her. "Easy! Easy!" Pinkie whispered. Opal looked confused. "Now sit." The mare said. The cat shook her head. "Sit!" Pinkie demanded. Opal did so. "Now drop Cheese…. Drop him!" She growled. The cat let go of the stallion who scampered away. "Good girl! Yes you are!" Pinkie giggled, cuddling Opal up. "What?!" Cheese gasped. "That's a bad cat!" He cried. Pinkie laughed. "No! She's just a sweetie! Isn't that right, Opal?" She said, looking at the collar. "You gotta be kidding me." Cheese muttered. Suddenly, the cat noticed him and hissed. Pinkie leapt in between them. "Look. Today's the most special, spectacular, wonder and whimsy filled day of my life, so I can't have him getting arrested, okay?" She asked. The cat hissed again. "Just for twenty four hours, then you can chase each other forever!" Pinkie assured. The cat turned away to Cheese's reluctant hoof. "It's also… My birthday." Pinkie whispered, giving a smile that came with a squee after it. Opal put out her paw and the two shook. The mare heard distant bells and pushed past them, following it. Opal shoved Cheese.

Pinkie gasped and bounced through the kingdom gates. Cheese grabbed a wanted poster and Opal scratched him. He elbowed her back when Gummy turned from Pinkie's mane and the sternness that was in his glassy eyes made them stop.

In the kingdom, Pinkie winced in pain as many ponies accidentally stepped on her mane. Cheese tried to pick some of it up then saw three little fillies, an orange pegasus, a white unicorn, and a yellow earth pony. They were braiding the yellow one's red mane when he whistled. They turned and gasped in excitement. The cutie mark crusaders giggled as they leapt to and fro, braiding her long mane. When it was finished, Pinkie Breathed a "Thank you!" Out as she twirled. Her pink mane was filled with daisies and Cheese gaped in wonder. Opal smiled.

Pinkie pulled Cheese along as she looked at all the wonders of the kingdom. She stopped in front of a mosaic of the King and Queen, their two daughters, Maud and Limestone at their sides. The king was holding a gray baby earth pony with a darker mane and violet eyes, but the Queen held a pink baby with puffy curls and bright blue eyes. Underneath it, a foal placed a blue flower at the base. "It's for the lost princess." She said to her baby brother. Pinkie squinted up at the pink foal. Then she saw a tuba player walk past her and gasped.

Cheese looked up at music that started to play and saw Pinkie Pie dancing in the kingdom square. She leapt to a young colt in the crowd and pulled him in with her. She pulled more ponies in and motioned for Cheese to come with her. He shook his head but Opal pushed him in.

The two did all sorts of things that day. They got a platter of cupcakes and Pinkie ate them in one gulp. They read, danced, Pinkie used chalk to make a huge picture of a blue balloon, the symbol of the kingdom. Cheese bought her a cloth that had the same symbol. They finally landed in each other's arms at the dance and laughed.

At the castle, three princess looked down at the celebration. "They seem to be expressing much joy through moving in planned motions." Maud said. Limestone squinted down at a pony who seemed to stick out in the group. "Marble, look, that pink one leading the dance, is it just me or does she look familiar?" The princesses younger sister nodded. "Uh huh." She whispered. The three looked at each other.

In a gondola, Pinkie and Cheese looked to the night sky. Pinkie let out a small sigh. "Are you alright?" Cheese asked. The mare shook her head. "I'm terrified. I've been dreaming about this moment for eighteen years. What if it's not all I hoped of?" She sighed. "It will be." The other said. The girl sighed. "What if it is? Then what?" He grabbed her hooves. "Then you find a new dream…"

At that moment, the king, queen and princesses lifted the lantern together. Pinkie gasped and watched. "All those days, watching from the windows, all those days, outside looking in, all that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been." Pinkie sang. "Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it all so clear! I'm where I'm meant to be!" She continued. " And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new! And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different now that I see you.." She whispered. She turned to Cheese who held out two lanterns. "I have something for you too." She pulled out his saddle bag. "I was just so scared… But I'm not anymore, you know what I mean?" Cheese pushed the saddle bag to her. "I'm starting to." He said. The mare smiled. "All those days, chasing down a daydream, all those years, living in a blur, all that time, never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know, that when she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go!" Cheese sang, then grabbed Pinkie's hooves. "And at last I see the light!" They sang. "And it's like the fog has lifted." Cheese added. "And at last I see the light!" They vocalized. "And it's like the sky is new!" Pinkie sighed. "And it's warm and real and bright! And the world has somehow shifted… All at once, everything is different, now that I see you…" They leaned in. "Now that I… See you!" They were about to kiss when Cheese saw behind Pinkie, the flim flam brothers waving a green lantern. He pushed away suddenly. "I-is everything okay?" Pinkie gasped.

Cheese brought in the boat and grabbed Pinkie's hooves. "I just have to go take care of something. It'll be a jiffy." He said, grabbing the saddle bag. The mare looked down at it but then back at him. "Okay… Well don't be a slow poke!" She giggled nervously. Cheese walked away leaving Pinkie in the darkness. "It's okay Gummy…." She whispered.

The stallion met the brothers. "H-hey! It's been awhile, been looking everywhere for you two! I just wanted to say sorry, the crown's all yours." He threw the satchel at Flim. He turned to leave but he bumped into the other brother. "Holding out on us again, hm?" He asked. Cheese looked confused. "We heard you found something, something much more valuable than a crown. We want her instead."


	8. Retreated

Pinkie sat all alone at the bank. There was a sudden sound and she looked up. "Cheese? My, that was quick…. For a minute, I thought you weren't coming back and took that crown!" She giggled. Suddenly, the shadow fell into two. "He did," Flam said. Pinkie laughed. "That's a good one! Him, leaving me-" She cut off when she saw a boat on the water. It was far away, but then she pulled out balloons from her mane and sculpted them into binoculars. "Cheese? Wha- Cheese! Wait! Come back!" She cried. "I'll never forget you!" She screeched. A brother coughed. "I think it was a fair trade, a crown for a girl with magical hair." The other pulled out a bag to catch her with. Pinkie's eyes widened. "No… No, please!" She cried, running away. After a few minutes, her hair got caught on a log. She suddenly heard groans of pain then a call, "Pinkie?!"

The mare looked up. "Mother?" She whispered. Trixie emerged from the forest and the two hugged. "Oh precious one, Trixie's here.." The mother sighed, stroking her daughter's mane. "How do-" Pinkie started. "The great and powerful followed you and when she saw those stallions… Oh, let's hurry!" Trixie cried, grabbing her hoof and pulling the girl away. Pinkie's eyes welled up with tears. "Y-you were right… I guess I was having a little too much fun to realize that.." She whispered.

Cheese awoke for he had been knocked out by the twins. And right then, the guards grabbed him. "No, wait! Guys! Pinkie! Pinkie!" He screamed. Opal, who had been sitting at the dock, waiting for the duo, watched. She looked off in the distance with concern.

Cheese Sandwich heard the cell door unlock. "Well, um, come on. Let's get this over with." Rarity sighed. The stallion looked up. "Where are we going?" He whispered. The captain looked sorry for him.

"There, it never happened," Trixie said, taking out the last flower from the mare's hair. Pinkie looked down. "Oh. Wash up! We're having dinner in five minutes." Trixie sighed. She left. Pinkie rolled onto her back. She held out her cloth with the blue balloon and hugged it close. The mare squinted suddenly at her ceiling full of paintings. A picture of her skipping and mane streaming behind her, the hair was shaped just like that symbol! Suddenly it turned blue. She flipped around and saw more and more balloons. Suddenly she remembered her parents and older sisters smiling and looking down at her as a baby and princess Marble, her twin sister next to her. Then she remembered the mural of the pink baby princess and herself looking in the mirror, putting on the crown. The girl cried out and slammed into her dresser.

Cheese Sandwich growled then pushed his guards away. He grabbed the flim-flam brothers by the colors. "How did you know about her?!" He yelled. "A-a old mare told us!" Flam cried. "Old mare? Wait… She's in trouble!" Cheese yelled as guards grabbed him again.

"Pinkie? What's wrong?" Trixie asked, walking to her daughter's room. Pinkie walked out. "I'm the lost princess…" She whispered. "What? Speak up! I hate it when yo-"

"I'm the lost princess! Aren't I?!" She cried. Her guardian backed away in surprise. "Did I mumble? Or blabber on, mother? Or should I even call you that, imposter!" Pinkie growled. Trixie gave a chuckle. "Do you even hear yourself? You shouldn't be asking stupid questions." The other mare gasped. "It was you! It was all you!" She cried. Trixie grabbed the girl. "All The Great and Powerful did was to protect you." She growled. Pinkie pushed her away. "My whole life! My whole life I've thrown parties for nopony but myself and you. There are ponies that deserves that much fun! I've wasted years in this tower just because of you! Because you were wrong about the world, and about me! And I will never ever let you use my hair again, and that's a Pinkie Promise!" She yelled, sticking her hoof on her eye. The unicorn lunged for the mare but she dodged. The princess gave a stern look then walked off. Trixie panted then whispered, "you want Trixie to be the bad guy? Now she is."

Rarity was about to open the door when she realized it was locked. "What's the password?" A young foal asked. "Excuse me?" Rarity gasped. Pip looked out at her. "No." He said. Little did she know that a guard was stolen away from her by a black hoof. "Oh, just let me in!" The captain yelled. "Are you even trying?" Asked the colt. Then another guard was away by an eagle claw. At that moment, she was hit in the head with a party cannon. Cheese turned to a changeling and they hoof bumped. "Party cannons all the way!" He laughed. Suddenly, Discord and Iron Will were next to them. Discord snapped his claw and Cheese was in a cannon, no a tank.

"What's this?"

"A party tank!" Discord replied.

"Cool! Wait… Wait! Why am I in it?" Cheese cried. The others stayed silent. "Guys! Why am I in a party tank?!" He screamed. It was fired. He whinnied and protest but landed on his four hooves. "That's what I called plot convince!" Cheese laughed. He saw Opal next to him. "Wait. You led them here?" He asked. The cat nodded. "Oh my- I could cry right now! Thank you!" He choked out. The cat motioned for them to go. "C-can I have th-" she snarled. "You're right, we should get going…"

Cheese grabbed Opal and put her on his back. He leaped over a rooftop right over little Sweetie Belle who gasped in wonder. They rode all the way to the tower where Cheese yelled, "Pinkie? Pinkie, let down your hair!" After a few moments, he was about to climb the tower himself when pink curls came out the window. He climbed it and he finally reached the tower window. "I thought I'd never see you-" He then saw Pinkie was chained up and gagged. She gave a muffled cry.


	9. Happily Ever After

Cheese gasped and tried to run to Pinkie but Trixie stabbed him from behind. He cried out and Pinkie screamed through the gag. "Now look what you've done, you stupid girl," Trixie whispered. Her fake daughter gave a sob. "Oh, don't worry, dear. Our little secret will die with him." Said the other, pointing to Cheese.

Trixie grabbed the chain holding the mare and started to pull her away. Pinkie protested and yelled from her gag, pulling her chains. Gummy grabbed the others tail and started pulling. Trixie shoved him off. "Stop! Stop fighting!" Trixie growled. Pinkie's gag came off from her struggle. "No! I will never, ever, five-ever, stop fighting! I will fight! I won't ever stop trying to get away from you!" She cried. Then took a breath. "But…. If you let me save him…. I'll go with you." She whispered. "No! No, don't Pinkie!" Cheese yelled. The princess sighed. "I'll never run, walk, or jump away. Let me heal him… I'll go and it'll be the way you want, forever. I-I Pinkie promise, okay?" She said, for almost the first time, tears coming down her face. Trixie raised her eyebrows. "Just let me heal him!" Pinkie whispered.

Trixie chained Cheese up and Pinkie fell onto him in a hug. "Cheese! Oh… I'm really sorry. I've been such a bad friend…" The stallion wrenched in pain. "N-no. Pinkie, you can't-"

"But I can't let you die!" Pinkie sighed. "But then… Then you will… Die." He sputtered. The mare hushed him. She gave a weak and sad smile and wrapped her mane around him. She was about to sing when Cheese grabbed her. "Pinkie… Wait…" At that moment, as if in slow motion, a mirror shard cut through her pink curls. The princess felt her short hair go flat and straight. "C-cheese? What did you do?!" She cried, seeing the mirror shard slip out of his mouth. There was suddenly a piercing scream. Pinkie gasped and turned to Trixie. "What did you do, you little wench?!" She screeched, turning old as the long hair straightened. Gummy grabbed an end and as Trixie backed up, she tripped over it and out the window. Pinkie cried out and reached for the unicorn as she fell. With hitting the ground, Trixie turned to dust.

Pinkie turned to Cheese again. "Cheese? Stay with me okay?! T-tell me a funny joke! Keep awake! Wait!" She made a funny face through her tears. "S-see?! J-just stay!" She sobbed. "Pinkie?" Cheese croaked. The pony looked up. "Yes?" She whispered.

"You were my new dream…."

"And you were mine…." Pinkie sobbed. She then gasped. "Cheese? Cheese! You were mine! YOU WERE MINE!" She screamed in his ear, trying for him to awake. The princess started to cry over him in desperate sobs. She looked up for a minute and saw that one of her tears had sunken into Cheese's body and suddenly, blue came out of it. She gasped as the light turned into a shape of a balloon and her short hair lifted in the wind it created. Then it all came back to Cheese. It was silent and Pinkie quickly shoved a strand of hair from her eyes and ran to him. "Pinkie?" Cheese suddenly coughed. "Cheese? Cheese!" Pinkie sobbed happy tears and hugged him. "Oh… Your mane, I know you like it curly, I-" Pinkie suddenly breathed in and puffed out her cheeks. Her short hair suddenly sprang curly. "How? Does it still have powers?" Cheese gasped. "No silly. The powers are gone but I can always get my hair curly!"

A few days later, a guard burst into a room with the king, queen, and princesses in it. They looked up from their items. The pony merely nodded, breathless. The family looked at one another and ran out to the balcony. There were two ponies. Pinkie and Cheese turned to her family. They stood there, silent in shock. The mare smiled then bounced over to them. She then noticed Marble. "No way! You and I have the same eyes! But yours are violet and mine are blue!" She cried. Marble backed away slightly but Maud stepped forward. "Yes. I believe you have an uncanny resemblance to my younger sister." She said in a monotone voice. The king and queen looked at Pinkie and merely embraced her. Maud joined and eventually Marble. They looked to Limestone. "I don-" Pinkie grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Well, as you imagine, life got better for everypony…. Creature… Yeah. Anywho, Iron Will became a pianist, the best in the world! And you know that scared pegasus our heroes met earlier? She and Discord fell in love… Somehow. As for Opal, she became head of the royal guard. You see, in a land of talking horses, that's right, I know, animals aren't a stretch. Gummy… Never changed. And home, at last, Pinkie Pie ruled with as much grace and properness as she could manage and was beloved by all. As for me? Well, I happened to turn down thieving. But the real question is, did Pinkie and I ever get married? Well, after years and years, like… Decades, I finally said yes."

"Cheese!"

"Fine, I asked her!"

"And we're living happily ever after."

"Yes, we are."

THE END


End file.
